The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, at a commercial nursery in St. Oedenrode, The Netherlands, during August of 2012. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘WHITE SPIRE’, was discovered as a naturally occurring, single branch mutation occurring in an outdoor containerized area, of the parent variety Euonymous hybrid, ‘Green Spire’, unpatented.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘WHITE SPIRE’ by softwood vegetative cuttings in October 2012 at the same commercial nursery in St. Oedenrode, The Netherlands. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Numerous generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.